Elementalist DragonSlayer
by DarkKingsQueens
Summary: This story would have never happened if not for a friend of mine helping me out! I give a big thanks to him for letting me bombard him with ideas! This is about a dragonslayer created in the past and was frozen before making it to the time skip. She eventually comes back and is evil and then turned good. I'm terrible at summaries! 3 {not finished, does have spoilers, RAYOR}


" _There was never suppose to an Elementalist Dragon Slayer, someone who wields four different types of magic. No one should have that amount of power! Don't you understand, Irene?" The councilman yelled._

" _She can handle it. This is the one thing I know I have done right. Leave me now, council." Irene made a dismissing gesture with her hand._

 _Looking down at the young girl, she hoped that her bold statements wouldn't be her demise. The girl was older than the other soon to come dragon slayers, being 18. Irene walked to her balcony and looked out over the land. She was sure they would win this war with this new addition. She didn't understand the grave miscalculation that had been made, until it was much too late._

Trinity raced along the water, loving the feel of the wind rushing through her brown hair. It whipped behind her as she hollered at the small boy with pink hair to hurry up.

"Come on Natsu!" I stopped to shout back, putting my hands on my hips. I suddenly was hit by a blonde streak of hair. "Ow. Hello Sting." I laughed as we raced back into the village.

I lived alone, as I was an orphan for as long as I could remember. One thing I liked to do was fight, training with some of the guards as much as I could. I was in my small room that was over one of the shops located in the nation of Ishgar, specifically Dragnof, when a knock came from my door.

"Trinity?" I heard Mrs. Kira's voice.

"Yes? What…" I stopped short as I saw that she wasn't alone. With her was Irene, the queen of Dragnof. I curtsied and she laughed.

"No need for that child. I have come to offer you a position within the kingdom." I was shell-shocked. "Of course. I would be honored to!" I grabbed what few things I had and followed her.

She asked about my past and how I had learned to fight as we walked. She brought me into the castle and showed me a spacious room off the main hall of the second story. I gasped as I looked around, it was bigger than my room and the shop I lived above combined. A huge four poster bed stood in one corner of the room, everything was overly ornate. The curtains caught the sunlight, almost shimmering as a breeze rushed through the open windows. Large glass doors lead onto a balcony facing the water. I finally noticed that two maids stood against one of the walls, both looked to be in their mid 20's.

"This will be yours from now on. The ironworks will give you your armor in the morning and the maids will tend to your normal clothes. Welcome Captain Trinity Heart."

I watched as she left me alone. _She gave me a last name?_ I was stunned as the maids shooed me into the dressing area and fitted me with an emerald colored dress. It wasn't form fitting, allowing me to have some movement in the dress. I stood in front of the mirror, so much had happened in the past 24 hours it was crazy. After dinner that night, I was ready for bed and excited what tomorrow would bring.

I sat up suddenly, rubbing my eyes. I looked around lazily, my eyes suddenly widening at remembering where I was. I jumped out of bed and gasped. By the floor length mirror was an extravagant set of armor. The ironworks had out done themselves. I walked closer and ran my hand over the shiny metal. It was a single piece of white metal with gold inlay and borders. There was a frame that attached the main part of the armor over over the shoulders. The skirt was made of a fabric that not only had metal made into it but almost looked like it was moving on it's own. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and began putting it on. I looked in the mirror. _Why does it seem like it's too big?_ I turned slowly, the armor was beautiful no matter. I gasped lightly looking at my reflection again, the armor had shrunk to fit my form. I pulled on the boots and stood up again excitedly looking at the staff laying in front of me. It was the best piece of the whole set, It looked like it had a starburst on each end connected by a carved gold rod. The crystals that made up the starbursts were clear but caught the light. I held it up in the air and it slowly faded away into gold particles. _What just happened?_ I looked back down at my open, empty hand. _It was made of magic?_

I heard a knock come from my door. "Trinity? Are you ready?" I saw Irene poke her head through the door. I turned to speak when I heard her gasp. "Oh my! Trinity, your armor looks amazing! Even better than it did on the mannequin."

She motioned for me to come closer and spin. I did so shyly. "Well are you ready to go meet everyone?" I looked at her questionably. "Everyone?" She laughed lightly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "The army, Captain Heart. You will be the leader of the army." I blanched. "Wh-what!? I'm only 17 years old!" She smiled and shook her head yes. "Let's go." I followed her with some hesitation.

Irene lead me into a large courtyard area. It didn't have much in terms of trees and grass or anything of interest. As we walked further down the pathway and made our way into the center, I realized why. This lead to the army's training grounds, stretching for what seemed like miles ahead of me, reaching across the fields littered with woody dummies and targets. Training was already going on and few took notice of us as we watched.

"Kerm!" Irene suddenly called out.

A tall, broad shouldered man stepped forward from where he was working and bowed to Irene. He whistled, getting the attention of the other men from their training, as they all filed into rows and bowed to Irene.

"Good day to all of you. I wish to introduce you to someone very special." Irene motioned for me to step forward, next to her. "This is Trinity Heart and from this day forward she will be your captain."

"Trinity!" I heard my name being called. Fredrick was pushing his way through the group of men. "Frederick! I didn't know you were here!" I hugged the taller guy.

He was 7 years older than me and had been with the army all his life. I used to train with him and the others that worked with the border army. I had heard he was being moved through a note because he couldn't find me. He had his charms, being almost 6' tall and his hair had gotten longer since I had seen him, but he kept it pulled back.

"So I see you two have met." Irene said, smiling at us. "Attention everyone. These are you new superiors. I expect you to follow their orders, they have been chosen because of their great potential. Feel free to test that potential, but do not look for reasons to complain. A war is nearing and we must be unified!" The men all bowed including Frederick and I.

 _A war was coming? What does that mean?_ Irene left and everyone looked at me. _I am their new leader, I'm expected to stand tall and lead._ I squared my shoulders.

"I know I am young and many may think I am not the best leader. I will do all I can to protect everyone and fight fiercely! If lying my life down and giving up my life energy means other lives and this kingdom's well being will be secured, I will! Please let me be your leader and follow me!" I bowed, my hands were shaking.

I caught movement and was taken aback by what I saw. All 200 of the men of the army had fallen to one knee with their heads bowed and their right hand over their heart. Frederick had done the same, he grinned at me me and winked. After all the formalities had been done, we got down to training. Most of what they did I have never seen, but I was willing to try. Many complimented me on my strength and raw skill, but said I needed more work. I demanded each of them push me. I loved the adrenaline rush from fighting and learning how to take someone down, it was something that was addicting. They fought a lot harder than the guards at the gate. By the time training was over, I was sweating and panting from fighting so much.

"Good job guys! Everyone did a great job! Let's quit for tonight and go at it again tomorrow!" I smiled as everyone disbanded.

Frederick caught up with me.

"Hey! You have really improved since we last practiced together." I smiled. "Thank you! You have too. I hope to become stronger to defend everyone that has cared for me. I never felt alone." I looked down at the ground.

"You will." Frederick bowed and walked in the opposite direction.

Every morning I woke up earlier than most and went to train. I did running, sword fighting, and began to understand how to use the staff. If I put enough focus in, I could will it into my hand to use in battle. It seemed to use light magic and I was getting better at calling it in faster. I didn't notice Irene was keeping tabs on me and how I was doing. I was too busy trying to improve.

"Well what do you think of her Irene?" A deep rumbling voice asked her as Irene observed Trinity training in the courtyard on her own.

"She is just what I was looking for. She is a natural leader and seems to love fighting. Belserion? Do you think you find dragons to teach trinity their magic?" Irene turned her head to look behind her slightly.


End file.
